Better Than a Fantasy
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: Set in season 2 when Adrian wakes up having a nightmare. What if Tony came in later...hmmm... Enjoy everyone! Dedicated to my loves: simplifydefeat, redbeverlyhead, and deviouspowells :)


Adrian Powell was having a nightmare. A terrible one. Masked men were invading his house and pointing a gun at him. Threatening him. Just two days earlier this same event had occured. He and Evelyn were having a dinner party when they burst into the home, demanding every item of jewelry that the guests were wearing. Adrian had tried to make a deal with them, to encourage them to leave and he would not call the police. But instead, he was beaten up and robbed. In front of his wife and their guests as well. The beautiful ruby necklace that he bought for Evelyn in the Amazon was stolen. He was humiliated. He felt about two inches tall. All he was trying to do was protect his wife and his home and he failed. He wanted nothing more than to get her necklace back and to restore the trust she had in him. But this time, this time the nightmare was different. This time they were taking Evelyn. Adrian's heart was beating faster. He heard her screaming, calling his name, begging for him to stop them and to save her. No. He couldn't let this happen. He tried to move, but he couldn't. Dammit. NO! Evelyn! Suddenly, Adrian awoke, panting hard. "Evelyn!" he called into the darkness. His lips trembled and his hands shook. The light came on and he turned to see her sitting up beside him. "Darling, what is it?" she asked, turning toward him. _Oh my god. She's here, she's really here. _"I thought something happened to you. That the gunmen were here. And they were taking you," he managed to get out, his lips still quivering. She shook her head. "No, no. You just had a bad dream." "Are you sure?" he asked, still not aware of the difference between sleep and reality. "I told you this would happen if you mixed Ethiopian food with Percocet." Adrian was still breathing heavily and leaned over Evelyn to put his arm around her, his head on her chest. Evelyn was taken aback, but she patted his head lovingly. Evelyn tried to imagine what he must have been going through. Over the past few days it had been rough on them. They had had such a rapturous time in the Amazon. Oh, how she loved to reminisce. But now things were different. This robbery had changed them. Adrian was so fearful. Around every corner he expected something to happen. Something bad. Evelyn closed her eyes and tried to imagine things through her husband's eyes. How he must have felt not being able to protect her. These days he didn't seem to care about anything else but her. And him buying that necklace for her proved it. How it must have killed him inside to not stop those gunman from robbing them. Adrian's breathing had slowed, his head still on her chest. Evelyn began to rub and caress his head, kneading gently. At this moment, she felt so safe. There could be a thousand men outside their home ready to kill them, but she was where she wanted to be. In her husband's arms. His head on her breasts, the sweet weight exciting her slightly. Adrian was in heaven. Feeling her soft hands on his head, caressing him the way she used to. He felt like shit for not being able to protect them. But he was going to get a grip. For her. He had to. In order to save their marriage. It had to be done. He felt her heart beating against his ear. Her beautiful heart. Hearing it made all the world seem right. His breathing became steady and he opened his eyes as he became aware of her beautiful, pearly white skin underneath him. Leaning up ever so slightly, he kissed her breast through her nightgown. He raised his head to look at her to see her reaction. She held her breath in, waiting to see his next move. Slowly, he pulled down her nightgown over her shoulder to reveal her breast. The nipple was hard, begging for his attention. Adrian was nervous, even though they were married. It had been a long time. "May I?" he asked, his voice giving away his nervousness. Evelyn's breathing had accelerated and she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. Pulling down her sleeve on her other arm, she revealed her other breast to him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it towards her and placed it on her breast, squeezing roughly. With her other hand she reached behind his neck and pulled his mouth to her other breast. "Please, Adrian," she begged. Due to her encouragment, he latched his mouth over her nipple, sucking gently and flicking his tongue over it. She arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. He sucked harder as he squeezed the other breast in a similiar rhythm. She let out a soft moan as she let her mind take in what was happening to her. Adrian was pleasuring her. She forced her eyes open to assure herself that it wasn't a dream. Leaving her breast with his mouth, he knelt his face between both of them where he began to lick and suck gently at the tender skin. Evelyn moaned louder, still not believing this was happening. Placing her hands on his cheeks she pulled him up to kiss him. She pushed her mouth against his, almost forgetting what it was like to kiss him. It had been a long time. Fifteen years since they'd even kissed. He took her lower lip between his and ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth. She felt the wetness between her legs as it began to pool in her panties. She opened her mouth wider and pushed her tongue in his mouth. She tasted him and found his tongue with hers. Evelyn wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. God, yes. It was finally happening. Oh please. Please don't let him stop. For a moment, Adrian pulled back. Evelyn shook her head violently, her eyes squeezed shut. "Dammit, Adrian, don't! Don't do this! It's not fair!" Now her fists were in the air, swinging wildly. He softly captured her wrists with his hands. "What?" he asked tenderly, his face overcome with concern. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with love. She sniffled. Now there were a few tears in her eyes. "I want you," she whimpered. "And if you're just gonna turn me on just to let me down then I don't want any part of it." Turning her wrist towards him, he kissed the inside of it. "I want you too," he whispered, desire thick in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. "You do?" "Yes, I do. Really bad. Like I'm going to die if I can't have you." She let out her breath with a laugh, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Then why did you stop?" she asked. He released her wrists and grabbed on to his shirt, unbuttoning it. "I need to get this off," he said with a small grin. Her eyes were wide open. "Oh. Good idea." She was so thankful he was not turning her down. Adrian finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it, tossing it on the floor. Leaning back onto his knees, he pushed his pajama pants and boxers down, his hardness springing free. Evelyn gasped. "Shit," she breathed. Wow, it really had been a long time. He grinned at her reaction. Leaning foward onto his knees he pulled them off and around his ankles, tossing it on the floor with his shirt. "Your turn?" he asked. Smiling, she held her arms up as he tugged at her nightgown. She closed her eyes in paradise as she felt his hands around her hips, tugging it upward. She wanted so much to feel his hands on her. He soon had removed it from her body and tossed it on the floor with the others. He started to lean in to kiss her when Evelyn stopped him. She grabbed his hand, placing it on her panties. Hooking his index fingers around the edges, he pulled them down just slightly. He could see a bit of red hair peeking out from where her hair was growing back. Evelyn grinned sheepishly. "Well, if I would've known, I would've...you know...a little better." Adrian just shook his head with a smile. "Darling I couldn't care less about that. I just want you. That's all I've ever wanted." She smiled back at him as she lifted her hips so he could pull down her panties the rest of the way. She breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally off. "Come here," she told him, offering her arms out to him. He took her invitation and laid on top of her, his hardness against her belly. Kissing him passionately, she wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the muscles beneath his skin with her fingers. It was like she was exploring him for the first time all over again. He began to plant kisses on her face. She closed her eyes as he loved her with his mouth. His soft lips brushed over her cheeks and her nose. Her chin and her forehead. "Please don't stop, Adrian," she begged. "Please." He continued to kiss her, now moving to her neck, sucking gently. "Why...do you...keep...saying that?" he asked between kisses. She ran her fingernails over his back, scratching with a gentle touch. "Because I'm so afraid of you backing away from this. From us." That got his attention. He pulled back to look in her eyes. "Darling, I won't. Not this time. I don't ever want to lose you. You mean everything to me." She nodded. "Promise?" He smiled at her, "Yes, I promise." Leaning down, he attempted to kiss her mouth, but she stopped him with her finger. "Wait. I wanna be on top," she said with a grin. He smiled. "Okay," he said, rolling over until she was on top of him. Evelyn leaned up, running her hands over his chest. Kneeling to his chest, she planted sweet, wet kisses over every inch. He tangled his fingers in her beautiful red hair. "God, Evelyn, what you do to me," he groaned. She grinned as she continued to kiss him, feeling his erection harden even more, loving the effect she had on him. Scooting up his body she knelt her breasts in front of him. "Please," she whispered. He moved his hands around to her upper back and pushed her closer to him, taking her breast in his mouth and sucking, swirling his tongue around the areola and the nipple. She placed her hands on the pillow under his head for support as his mouth pleasured her. She could feel him harden more, his erection now against her lower thigh. Evelyn pulled back and looked at him. "Adrian, I can't wait. It's been fifteen years. I want you so much," she confessed. He smiled and gave her a nod. "Okay, scoot back down," he ordered softly. Her wetness left a trail along his torso. She gave a laugh. "Oops," she said, continuing to laugh. He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. She was so funny, even when they made love. "Ready?" he asked, lifting her hips to his member. She nodded excitedly. How would it feel? Would it be as before? Worse? Better? Evelyn tried to dismiss her thoughts and concentrate on what was happening at that very moment. Slowly, she felt him slip inside her until she took in all of him. Evelyn opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back, letting her breath out. "Oh my god," she breathed. Adrian was concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her cheek and stroking gently. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. "I'd forgotten how good this is. And we're not even moving yet. You're incredible, Adrian." He shook his head. "You're the incredible one. So sexy. So beautiful. And you chose me. I'm so lucky." She smiled as she listened to him talk. He had really changed since South America and she loved it. He was becoming the man he used to be. Evelyn felt the pressure building in her groin, but before she could say or do anything, Adrian beat her to it. "Evelyn," he panted, breathing hard. "Are you about ready? I can't..." he forced out, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep still until she was ready. God, how he wanted her. How he wanted to fill every inch of her until she screamed his name over and over. She lifted her hips, putting her hands on his chest and pushing up and then slid back down. He groaned, placing his hands on her hips. Reaching over to one side of the bed, she grabbed two pillows and placed one under each of her knees. Lifting her hips again, she fell on him and began and hard rhythm. Fuck, she wanted him. She bounced up and down on him as fast and hard as she could stand, loving every second. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts. He smiled and began to rub them. "Adrian, yes...," she panted,"Fuck...more!" she screamed, slamming down on him even harder. He gritted his teeth. Her tightness was more than he could handle. "Fuck! Evelyn!" he moaned, grasping her hips and thrusting his hardness into her several more times until he found his release, squeezing his eyes shut. She was panting hard, but smiled when she saw his undoing, knowing it was her that caused it. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her sex. "Adrian," she breathed harshly, "Help me..please," she begged. Still breathing heaviliy as his orgasm was subsiding, he quickly and gently rubbed his thumb over her clitoris as she pushed up and down on him, trying to find her release. "Come on, darling, you can do it," he encouraged. "I love you so much." Leaning forward slightly, she was able to feel her orgasm begin. Her first in over fifteen years. It was powerful. "Gooodddd! Adriaaannnnnn!" she screamed. "Holy fuck yes!" It lasted a good twenty seconds, if not longer. Evelyn was still pushing up and down on him, her eyes closed, trying to hold onto every sensation she was feeling. A few seconds later she collapsed on top of him, her face buried in the pillow. He caressed her back as her breathing slowed. "Holy fuck you are amazing," she whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed her ear. "You taught me well." Just then, the door burst open and Evelyn sat up quickly, her back towards the door. She turned around to see what was going on. A shirtless tony caught a glimpse of her back, her ass, and of Adrian beneath her no doubt and quickly looked away. "I heard someone scream," he said, fidgiting with his hands, trying to think of a way to leave now that he was there. Evelyn let out a hearty laugh, not even caring that she was naked nor that Adrian was still inside her and there was a stranger in the room. "Well, yeah, don't you?" she asked, continuing to laugh. Adrian couldn't help but grin. If she wasn't embarrassed than neither was he. "Everything's alright, Tony. No need to worry. We'll see you in the morning," Adrian told him. Tony was staring at the wall, anything but the sight he saw a few moments ago. "Sounds good, Mr. Powell." Without another word, Tony opened the door and disppeared from the room. Evelyn looked back at her husband and laughed as she leaned down to kiss him. He stroked her back and his hands made his way down to her ass, giving it a pat. "Are you satisfied yet my love?" She gave him a wicked grin as she lifted her hips and felt him slip out of her. She rolled off of him and onto her side. She pulled him close to her and wrapped his arm around her. "For tonight I am. I can't guarantee what tomorrow will bring," she told him, giggling. He planted a kiss in her hair. "I guess I'll have to wait and see. Sleep well, Evelyn." She kissed the back of his hand. "Goodnight, Adrian." Tomorrow would be even better. Better than any fantasy she could've ever had.


End file.
